Simplify the following expression: ${3y-3(-y-4)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 3y {-3(}\gray{-y-4}{)} $ $ 3y + {3y+12} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {3y + 3y} + 12$ $ {6y} + 12$ The simplified expression is $6y+12$